


Jared Meets Melonie

by lennypants35



Series: The Unfortunate Events in the Life of a Boy Named Jared [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Death, Dildos, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Touching, Post Mpreg, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Spanking, Urination, Vomiting, Whipping, major/not-so-major character death, pissing on someone poor Jared, public sex-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennypants35/pseuds/lennypants35
Summary: Kaleb gets Jared ready for a friend of his who wants a go at Jared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. It's been awhile. I've been busy...ish. Not like I'm ever ACTUALLY busy, but, you know, laziness and stuff. So, here's one for the people who don't find themselves turned on by my other stuff, here's one with a girl! #girlpower? Well, feminism and stuff, because girls can be rapists too. Equality. Yay. Anyways, here you go. Also, sorry that it's going to take forever to get to the good stuff. If you want to, just scroll past what you don't care to read.

It's been a long night. Jared continuously wakes up to the feeling of the marbles and beads vibrating within him and severe cramps forcing him to writhe in agony. At least, as much as he  _can_ writhe, with his wrists and ankles restrained.

For once, Jared wishes that Kaleb would come back. But only so he'll take this stuff out of him.

When he sobs, the hot, sticky stuff and the marbles slosh and clink inside of him sickeningly. It hurts and makes Jared want to puke.

Jared doesn't even understand how he's survived more than an hour with these objects inside of him. They seem like they should be damaging his internal organs. And now Jared is scared. Jared congratulates himself on making him even more paranoid and terrified than before. Sarcastically, of course.

Jared doesn't even know how long he's been in here, but when Kaleb comes in, he looks more well rested than before. 

"Morning, kiddo. Ready to have some more fun?"

Jared tries to plead, but his mouth is so dry that it comes out as little more than a whisper

"Hm. I guess I ought to get you some water, huh?" Kaleb shrugs and exits the room for a minute or so, coming back with a cup and a straw. He holds the cup near Jared's face and puts the straw in the boy's mouth. He sucks down the water eagerly, swallowing with more ease than before.

Kaleb murmurs, "Good, Jared, Good."

At those words, Jared hesitates. But only for a second, because Jared cares more about hydrating than what Kaleb says.

All the water is gone, and Jared is satisfied, so Kaleb takes the cup away and returns with a bucket in hand. "Time to push all of that stuff out!" Kaleb grins sadistically and Jared shudders. Kaleb places the bucket under Jared's rump, easing out the plug and pulling out the other anal beads.

"Okay, baby, time to push." Kaleb rubs Jared's beautifully bloated belly. Jared groans and shakes his head.

"If you don't push, they're just going to stay in there. Do you want that, because I know that I do."

Jared shakes his head more vigorously this time.

"Then push!" Kaleb can see a marble already peeking out, keeping all the cum inside.

Jared sobs a bit. Then he pushes. He hears a marble squeeze out of him with an audible pop, along with a lot of cum. It all splatters into the bucket. The cum eases the friction of the marbles falling out of him. Marble after marble Jared painfully pushes out, his belly slowly deflating as all of Kaleb's cum leaks out. Jared thought his stomach would be permanently bloated. Thank God it isn't, even though it does still look a little stretched.

"Jared, that was only nine. You have some more pushing to do."

What it they're stuck in there? Jared pushes some more, managing to get one more out. He pushes again, but nothing else falls out. God, this is beyond humiliating.

That's when Kaleb forces his fingers in. They slide in with ease due to all of the cum lubricating Jared's rim. Kaleb inserts finger after finger through Jared's stretched rim until he can use them to search for the last marble. Lucky he found it. If he hadn't, that could've been a serious problem. He jerks it out of Jared's hole, punctuated by the boy crying out.

Kaleb sets the bucket aside and lets Jared's ass hit the bed, his anus still leaking cum. He retreats to the wardrobe to get a new kind of plug for Jared's training. He grabs a long, skinny, vibrating plug. The skinny part goes into the boy's was quite easily, but the thick plug part gives him some trouble. Jared wails  _very_ loudly when it's eased in. Kaleb turns on the vibration and leaves with the bucket.

* * *

 

Jared is stuck in that god-forsaken room for another night with another vibrating thing in his ass. He spends most of the night going between sobbing and passing out from exhaustion and pain and hyperventilation.

When Kaleb finally returns, he gives Jared more water, then pulls out the plug, leaving the boy to push out the rest of the dildo. Kaleb films the whole thing, planning on lending the boy to anybody who might want him.

* * *

 

This cycle continues, Kaleb giving Jared bigger and longer plugs until he can just watch the boy try to clench his ass but fail due to how stretched he is. Kaleb is still using his smaller plugs, though. His bigger plugs could tear Jared without further training. The boy still isn't stretched enough for Kaleb, though. His hole was tiny to begin with, but that just makes him so much hotter.

Jared is exhausted. Every day, or night, or morning, or whatever time it is, Kaleb comes in and forces him to push out some plug and take one even bigger afterward. Jared's lost count of how many times he's done it. He just wants it to end.

And then one day it does. Kaleb visits, giving him water, having him agonizingly force out the dildo, and then nothing. Kaleb just leaves. Sure, it's great not having something forced into his anus, but it's also terrible not having anything there. It makes Jared realize how incredibly stretched he's gotten. He can't even clench his hole. He hates how he can actually feel air going up there. It's disturbing.

But, days, then a week, then two weeks pass, and all Kaleb does is give Jared water and food every once in a while. The only perverted things he does are rubbing Jared's penis sometimes and not allowing him to take a shit without giving him an enema. Jared doesn't even remember what it feels like to poop on his own.

Kaleb wants Jared nice and tight for when he takes him to Melonie. He can't have him all loose for his client and dear friend. That would just reveal the boy as the slut he truly is. But Kaleb still finds it fascinating how quickly Jared's ass closed up and got all tight again. Faster than anybody's he's ever seen. They're going to have to start over his training. Maybe they can have more fun with it this time.

* * *

 

Jared wakes up and takes a walk around the room. Kaleb finally let him not wear the spreader bars, and it feels great not to be splayed out on the bed. He can actually move again and strengthen his legs after weeks of not walking.

He hears the doorknob jiggling and being unlocked. Jared dives back onto the bed. He's not supposed to get up without Kaleb's permission.

Kaleb swings open the door and strolls into the room.

"Come with me." He orders, walking back out.

Jared, bewildered, follows. They travel down a series of complicated hallways that Jared could never remember, eventually coming to a master bathroom. Kaleb goes to the walk-in shower, turning it on and taking off his clothes. He waves Jared inside. 

What else is Jared supposed to do?  There's no hope of escape, at least not now. He reluctantly goes to Kaleb and they stand under the hot water which drums against their backs, Jared standing much more rigidly than Kaleb is. Jared tenses even more at the sight of Kaleb's erection, but then his gaze drifts to the enema in the back corner of the shower. His pulse quickens and he swallows, feeling that same panic he always does upon seeing the enema. He knows he has to just calm down and take the enema. He always remembers it worse than it actually is. At least Kaleb isn't set on sexual pleasure, and knowing this, Jared finds himself quite a bit more at ease. The worst part is still letting it out. The sounds, the color of the water, the way Kaleb still grins at the sight of it. Disgusting.

And then it's over. Kaleb, of course, doesn't let Jared wash his own hair. And Kaleb has to be the one to wash Jared's body, taking extra time on his nipples, ass and cock. The water which streams off him is filthy, tainted by blood and cum and sweat and tears and grime.

Kaleb finally dries Jared and himself off, stepping out of the shower. Laid on the counter is the tiniest anal plug Jared has ever seen, but he still feels his brain go into panic mode at the sight of it. He hasn't taken anything nearly as large as that into his hole for over a week. The tip Kaleb has been using for the enema is small, smooth, and malleable, and this plug looks ceramic, solid. This could be a lot more painful than it would've been if they had just gone on with the "training," as Kaleb likes to call it.

Kaleb lifts Jared onto the counter with ease, making him get onto his hands and knees. He loves how Jared looks in that position, and the fear it brings into his gorgeous eyes.

He reaches for the butt plug. Kaleb is just using it for decoration rather than stretching, the same way that you use a bow for a Christmas present. To make it look pretty. And this anal plug will look so pretty in Jared.

Jared feels the ceramic tip pressed against his hole. He whimpers and instinctively tenses. He tells himself to relax. He's takes bigger things before. This is barely bigger than the enema. Jared is sure this will be a piece of--

Kaleb forces the plug into Jared's tight pink hole in one thrust. Jared yelps loudly, the stretch in his hole bringing tears to his eyes.

\--cake. Definitely NOT a piece of cake. Painful, that's what it was. Jared winces as Kaleb has him get off the countertop and stand straight.

By the time they're leaving the bathroom, Jared is wearing white button-down shirt and slacks, his hair neatly combed to the side and the plug still awkwardly jammed in his anus.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes some much needed allies and Melonie shows him some toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we'll just have to see if this is only two chapters or if I'm going to make it longer. I really don't know. Well, at least this chapter has the good part. But it also has some slow parts. They're not really crucial in any way. So you can just skip them if you feel like it.

The drive seems to last for hours, and Jared has absolutely nothing to do but sit very uncomfortably with the plug up his ass and a blindfold over his eyes.

The car finally stops.

"We're here." Kaleb gets out, going to the other side of the car to let Jared out. He helps the boy walk to the door of Melonie's large, beautiful home in the middle of nowhere. Little do the very-far-away neighbors know, the seemingly innocent home has a gargantuan bunker beneath it where Melonie keeps her prisoners and torture devices and all her little toys that Kaleb so envies.

She runs a sort of business. The criminals and serial killers and perverts all have a network, and Melonie plays a major part in keeping up communications and helping people like Kaleb find allies. 

Melonie will sometimes hold on to people's prisoners, keep up whatever training they're going through, and keep them scared. And, once a month, she'll hold an event in a nearby deserted warehouse. A gathering of sorts. A place where people can basically rent a prisoner for a night and do whatever the he'll they want. Or can go to a show that anybody can jerk off to. It's really quite a beautiful thing. And this month, Kaleb was going to bring Jared.

Ever time Kaleb comes here, he can't help but feel jealous when it comes to Melonie's house. It's huge, with three stories plus the incredibly giant and elaborate bunker, along with the many-acre plot of land. And the house is just gorgeous, with each floor surrounded by large, clear windows and a long balcony, the roof slightly slanted and covered with solar panels, with the modern-looking granite and the beautiful dark cherry wood. The house is astonishing. But the bunker is even better. A true maze of hallways that would be impossible for any prisoner to navigate, the reinforced steel doors of cells, and each room specialized for a different kind of torture. He hopes that Melonie will allow for Kaleb have his own fun with Jared in there. It would be heaven.

Jared stumbles across a hard concrete surface until Kaleb pulls him back, rapping his knuckles on what Jared assumes is a door. There are footsteps from behind the door and Jared doesn't even realize that it had swung open until he hears a woman. "Kaleb! Great to see you. This must be sweet little Jared."

Her voice is soft, mellifluous and soothing, flowing through Jared's ears like molasses. 

"Come in, come in." 

Kaleb pushes Jared through the doorway. Jared feels smooth flooring beneath him with his bare feet. Maybe marble. Not tile. He doesn't feel any breaks between one square or the next. He hears Kaleb's shoes tapping softly while the woman's feet are silent.

"Kaleb, thank you so much for lending me Jared. I know he means a lot to you." She sounds sincere in her thanks. But Jared rolls his eyes at hearing that he means "a lot" to Kaleb. 

"No problem. I was happy to. Consider it a gift."

"You know how I hate it when you put me over your colleagues. They deserve gifts every once in awhile too."

"I know, I know. But they all know that you're my priority. And they wouldn't say anything about it anyways. Most of them are too spineless to argue."

"Kaleb! Don't say that. They're your friends. Don't talk about them that way."

"I'm sorry, Melonie. I try to be my best self around you, it just gets tricky sometimes."

Melonie. Jared always thought that was a pretty name. Maybe this lady will be nicer than Kaleb. Maybe she'll be nice enough to even...let Jared go. He can't believe He's letting himself think like this, getting his hopes up. That only ends in pain and disappointment.

Her calming voice echoes through the room. "Shall we continue to the basement?"

"Yes, please."

They continue forward and then stop for a moment. Jared hears a door swing open and Melonie says, "Watch your step, Jared. We're going down some stairs." 

It takes Jared a moment to realize that she's talking to him. Nobody except Kaleb has spoken to him directly in awhile. Jared takes a moment to feel for the stairs with his foot, then continues down like he would on any staircase. These stairs are no different. Really, anybody can go down stairs with their eyes closed. Except, just to be safe, Jared searches for a rail and uses it as support. He's a little nervous about tripping or something.

"Kaleb, do you want to stay for a bit to chat? I can just leave Jared with the others."

"I'd love to, Melonie."

The others? Who are the others? Jared's pulse begins to race as he's guided through a series of halls. He loses count of how many turns they've taken.

When they finally stop, Jared's heart is no longer pounding out of his chest. He's just bored of walking. A hears a door creak open in front of him and Kaleb rips off his blindfold, shoving him into the dimly lit space. The door is shut behind him and Jared's brain goes into panic mode again. He doesn't quite know if he prefers Kaleb or this threatening group of about fifteen strangers. Kaleb is familiar, but Jared despises him beyond what he believes to be possible. Maybe these strangers won't kill him, Jared hopes.

After about a minute of slowly growing more and more panicked, Jared manages to stammer, "Who are you?" He gets into a fighting stance, hoping that what his dad taught him will be enough to ward off this room full of people. Probably not. Definitely not. Jared feels like he's going to die here.

The group seems shocked that Jared even spoke and they remain silent. Finally, a young man comes forward and gently says, "Kid, we aren't going to hurt you. You're fine. Just chill out a bit, alright?"

"You didn't answer my question!" Jared shouts, forcing the words out as he grows more scared.

The man mutters to himself, "How am I supposed to phrase this?" He speaks louder to Jared, "We're other people taken by other psychos. Does that make sense?" The man seems unsure of himself, his dark eyes searching Jared's face for an answer. 

Jared deems the unconfidant man not a threat, despite is threatening appearance. He's tall, at least to Jared, with somewhat broad shoulders. He has eyes so dark, especially in this lighting, that it's difficult to determine the color. Upon closer examination, it seems his eyes are almost an indigo color. He couldn't be older than twenty-five.

Jared asks apprehensively, "What do you mean 'other'?" He stays in his fighting stance, just lowers his arms a bit. He's still unsure of the others in this room.

"All I know is that people like Melonie and Kaleb formed a sort of group. An alliance. They kidnap people, show them off to each other. You  _are_ Kaleb's, right?"

Anger surges through Jared. "I'm not  _owned_ by anybody."

The young man corrects himself, "No, no. I know. I'm sorry...But being taken by Kaleb. That's gotta be tough...well, worse than tough." He switches gears. "What's your name? I'm Luke." Luke extends a hand to Jared, but he doesn't take it.

"Jared."

Luke withdraws his hand, looking a little disappointed. "How old are you, Jared?"

"Twelve."

Luke nods, staring sympathetically at Jared. "How long ago were you taken?"

Jared bites his lip, then responds, "A couple months? Maybe more. You?"

Luke gives him a sad smile. "Three years. Except, I probably know just as much about this place as you do. So, where were you taken from?"

"Washington; the state, not the capital."

Luke's eyes grow wide and he exclaims, "Damn, that's far! At least, from where I'm from."

Jared finds himself growing curious. It overpowers his fear and jumpy nerves. "Where are you from?"

"North Carolina. Luke smiles to himself. "I used to go hiking and backpacking in the Appalachian Mountains. I don't quite know when I'm going to be doing that again."

It's only now that Jared recognizes Luke's soft, almost unnoticeable southern accent. At that time, Jared also realizes the way the others now stare intently at the two of them, where he and Luke stand side-by-side against the door.

Luke glances at Jared, and seeing how suddenly tense he is, reassures him, "Jared, don't worry. They're friendly. They won't hurt you." Luke continues, "Want me to introduce them?"

He points to each person in the group, calling them by name. He finally lands upon the least friendly-looking of them all, who sits silent in the corner. "That's Rafael. He might seem a little hostile or irritable, but he's been here a long time. When it comes down to it, Rafael is a good guy. He's helped me out innumerable times."

Rafael glares annoyedly at Luke and growls, who laughs nervously, "But he also scares all of us a bit."

Jared hears the doorknob turn behind him and he and Luke scramble away from the door. Two large, bulky men loom over them, somehow managing to tower over even Luke. One aims a gun at Jared. He's too petrified to even move. The other jerks his head back by his overgrown hair.

Luke cringes for Jared.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it," Jared cedes. The man releases him. They shove him out the doorway. Jared wishes he didn't have to leave his newfound friend. The hulking figures guide Jared through a maze of hallways until they finally arrive at a door, where one of the men knock. A woman answers. A stunning woman. She has silky blond hair tied into a tight ponytail, which only falls to the base of her skull. Her eyes are a shimmery, cerulean blue, her lips cherry red. She has a short, perfectly rounded nose, high, perfect cheekbones and eyebrows arched in a clever sort of amusement.

"Thank you, Gerard and Kevin. That will be all. I can handle the rest." Her voice, so sincere and honeylike. This is Melonie. Jared nearly sighs with how calming her voice is. He just wants to melt into it, forget about everything Kaleb put him through. He just wants to melt into her. 

And then Jared remembers that this is her bunker. She's the one holding all those people prisoner. She's friends with Kaleb. How could a woman so beautiful, so seemingly friendly, be capable of this?

"Come in, Jared."

Jared follows against his will. He's so caught up in how gorgeous, soothing, pleasant she is. The way she moves so gracefully, each movement smooth and precise. He knows that he needs to snap out of it. This woman is the enemy. She's the one who wants Jared for something based upon that video Kaleb took of him pushing out the plug.

Speaking of plugs, Jared completely forgot about the plug inside him. He must've gotten used to it.

This woman seems so nice, maybe she'll consider letting Jared go. "M-Melonie? Can you let me go? Please?"

Her owlish eyes take on a sincerely apologetic look. "Jared, honey, I'm sorry. I wish you wouldn't ask that of me. You know I can't do that."

Jared shuts his eyes tightly, then opens them again. Melonie turns to him, caressing his cheek with her soft hand. Jared finds himself leaning into the touch.

"Why?"

Melonie sighs, "Because, Jared, there's so much fun to be had, we just have to get past to tough and scary part." She continues, "Can you take off your clothes for me?"

Jared understands that there's nothing he can do but try and make this as pleasant as possible, so he takes off his clothes.

Soon enough, Jared finds himself strapped onto a table, arms and legs forcibly splayed out, the plug in his hole being uncomfortably pressed into him by the hard wood of the table. His heart thuds unbelievably fast and loud and his chest heaves uncontrollably.

Melonie runs a gentle finger along Jared's collarbone. "Calm down, sweetheart. You'll see. This is going to be a lot of fun. For both of us."

Jared whimpers, his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Melonie goes to the wall near Jared's head and reaches, from an assortment of different toys, a funnel gag, gently placing it in Jared's mouth. He offers no resistance. He watches her bring over a bottle of vodka through the corner of his eye.

"Jared, I need you to drink as much as you can. Ready?" Melonie begins pouring the vodka down the funnel.

Jared is already breathing more rapidly and raggedly. The vodka burns in his mouth and he struggles to swallow. Melonie is pouring too fast. Jared is choking, inhaling the vodka and coughing. He tries not to swallow it, but he can't bring in air. He can't breathe. He's forced to swallow as much as he can. Jared's vision goes black around the edges and that's when Melonie finally stops. The bottle of vodka that was previously full is now more than half empty. Melonie sets it aside and gently takes out the funnel.

Jared coughs uncontrollably. The effects of the alcohol hit Jared almost immediately.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Jared slurs. His voice is raw from coughing and his breath quakes. 

Melonie doesn't respond, just shoves a ball gag down Jared's throat and douses him in water. She retreats to a corner of the room, retuning with two cables and a generator. She strikes them together. Sparks fly. She feels a rush go through her when she thinks of how Jared will scream.

Jared sees none of what she's doing. He feels an agonizing jolt go through him. He screams, but it comes out garbled and inhuman through the gag. 

Melonie watches him intently, her lips quirking upward in a smile. She shocks him again and savors the sound of his cries.

Jared can't stop the tears which stream down the sides of his face. 

The agonizing cycle of shocks and Jared's screaming and crying and sobbing goes on for about ten minutes before Melonie sets aside the generator. Jared has neither the energy nor the oxygen to scream anymore. He's breathing so fast and hard that he's nearly unconscious. Melonie takes out the gag. Jared inhales sharply, gasping for breath.

"Jared, honey, I need you to breathe. This is the only part that hurts. Calm down, baby." Melonie strokes Jared's hair. Jared chokes back a sob.

As soon as Jared has calmed down as much as he can, Melonie climbs on top of him. Jared can't stop himself from trembling beneath her. 

She licks his chest, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and feeling the softness of his skin. She kisses him, biting his neck and shoulder.

"Tell me that you want me," Melonie breathes.

Jared quakes, "No."

Melonie slaps him hard in the face. "Please, Jared, baby, tell me that you want me."

"I want you." Another tear slides down his face.

Melonie lowers herself to his penis. "Say it again."

"I want you." Jared can barely breathe.

Melonie is taking off her clothes. Shirt, leggings, bra, underwear. She's naked. She rubs his cock. It doesn't get hard.

"Louder, Jared."

"I...I want you."

Melonie rubs her large, round breasts on Jared's face, her clit on his side, using her hand to rub his flaccid penis. She feels herself getting wet all too soon, leaking a little bit on Jared.

Jared keeps his eyes shut as tight as he can. He feels her lower herself down to his dick. It's enveloped in the wet heat of her mouth. As Melonie sucks she orders, "Say it."

"Please stop."

Melonie bites down just enough to result in a surge of pain. Jared cries out. She sits up, a string of saliva following her up. Melonie says, "Looks like you're still too young to get it up. That's alright. I've always loved improvisation, and I have the best toys."

Jared whines and tries to keep his breath from shaking, his hands from trembling, his tears from falling. Melonie uncuffs his wrists from the table, only to tie them behind his back again. Next she uncuffs his ankles, leaving him to sit with his legs dangling off the side of the table. As soon as Jared is sitting up, he nearly topples over, not realizing how drunk he is. 

The alcohol hasn't even come into full effect yet.

Melonie comes up behind him and runs her fingers down his back. "Hey, sweetheart. Can you get on your knees for me?"

"Please. I don't want to. Don't make me, Melonie." Jared's words are so slurred they're nearly indecipherable.

"I'm sorry, baby. Get on your knees." Melonie commands, her voice slightly less silky.

Jared sobs, but gets on his knees, swaying slightly on top of the table.

"Nice job, Jared. Now, just put your cheek right there on the table...good boy. Ass nice and high in the air...that's it. You're perfect, sweetheart."

Jared hates this position. On his knees, face smushed into the table, butt in the air. 

Melonie climbs up behind him. "What a pretty plug. Kaleb must've used it just for me. I haven't really gotten a good look at it until now. And it looks so good in your tiny ass, Jared."

Jared breathes, "Please, don't. I don't want this. Stop."

Melonie hushes him and brushes her hand softly along his side. Jared shudders at the touch. She begins easing out the plug. Jared whimpers and shifts in discomfort. The plug pops out.

"Hold on to that for me, will you?" Melonie fits the plug into Jared's mouth. He tries to spit it out and Melonie wiggles her finger at him. "If you spit it out, I'm going to have to punish you. You only have to suck on it for a little bit, okay, honey?"

Jared whines. He's having trouble staying in that position. His legs are shaking.

Melonie gets off the table, going to her wall of toys and grabbing some basics: dildo, lube, her own special plug, nipple clamps, a funnel for the boy's ass. She wanted to use some of her more extreme toys, but Kaleb said that Jared isn't ready. She can't take his virginity either. It's fine. Melonie will work with what she can.

Jared keeps his eyes shut. Tight. He doesn't want to see anything. Doesn't want to do anything. Doesn't want to feel anything.

But he feels  _all of it._ Jared feels Melonie playing with his nipples and putting something on them that makes them sting. He whimpers. 

Melonie climbs back onto the table, admiring Jared's tight, pink, virgin hole. She can't wait to see what it looks like after his training. She lathers her fingers in lube, then pokes at the muscle. Jared wriggles a little bit.

"Relax, baby. I can make this feel very good, but only if you relax."

Jared can't relax.

Melonie eases in her index finger. It slides in quite easily due to Jared's hole being just a little bit stretched by the plug. She has to be a little bit more careful with the second finger. Jared's hole is a lot tighter than she expected. Melonie scissors her fingers,  causing Jared to squirm even more

"Stay still, Jared."

Melonie pushes in her third finger. Jared whines loudly. 

"Quiet."

She spreads out her fingers in different directions and hooks them on the rim of his muscle, pulling and testing it. Jared grunts. Saliva bubbles out past the plug in his mouth. He pants. He's beautiful.

Tears slide out past Jared's tightly shut eyes. He wishes she'd stop. When she forces in her fourth finger, Jared lets out a wail. The plug falls out of his mouth, clattering to the floor.

Melonie pauses, keeping her fingers inside Jared. "Jared, I thought I told you to suck on that. I'm sorry, honey, but I have to punish you."

"Nononono. Please, I'll be good. I can suck on the plug. Don't punish me, please," Jared pleads. 

"I know you don't want to be punished, sweetie, but it's just part of learning." Melonie is rougher now as she forces in her thumb, making her fingers into a cone and finally being able to fist Jared. She begins using the lube sparingly. Just to teach Jared a lesson.

Jared hates that feeling of friction. He knows that Melonie is using less lube. It burns excruciatingly when she takes out her fist, just to punch it back through the ring of muscle. Jared screams.

Jared is finally ready for the dildo. It's one of Melonie's smallest.

Her prisoner, Rafael, is used to much bigger. Even when he was barely older than Jared, he was able to take dildos much bigger than this.

Jared feels something harder than Melonie's fist being pressed against his entrance. Something round, slick, and a bit larger than her fist.

Melonie forces it into Jared in one go. Jared screams much louder than he had before. Melonie is a little bit surprised that Jared didn't tear. He's such a fragile little boy.

It's going to be so much fun to see Kaleb change him from this breakable, timid thing, into a perfect toy. Maybe she'll even let them stay in her bunker. They'll have better resources here. 

She considers this as she gives the dildo another thrust. After maybe ten more thrusts, Melonie jerks out the dildo.

Jared sobs.

Time to move on to the actual punishment. Melonie pushes in the tip of a tube which connects to the funnel. That gives her no trouble after her fist and the dildo, and yet Jared still whimpers and cries. She lines her vagina up with the funnel and begins urinating.

Jared hears something being poured into the funnel. He strains to see what it is. Through the corner of his eye, he sees Melonie squatting above him with the funnel between her legs. The scent of ammonia burns his nostrils. She's pissing into him.

"Stop! Don't! Please!" Jared cries, his legs collapsing beneath him. That doesn't stop Melonie. In fact, it just causes Jared's ass to clench tighter around the tube. He feels the urine filling him up, the warmth sloshing around inside of him sickeningly.

When Melonie finishes, Jared's belly is only slightly bloated, but still extremely uncomfortable. Jared sobs uncontrollably, causing the piss in him to slop.

Melonie forces Jared's knees up again. "Hold it in for a second Jared." She takes out the tube, tossing it and the funnel aside. A tiny bit of urine leaks from Jared's hole. Jared trembles. Melonie thrusts in the dildo again, letting it push around the contents of Jared's abdomen. She forces it in until Jared's rim closes around it. 

Next she grabs the plug while keeping her finger in Jared's entrance. She manages to practically dump lube on it before prodding Jared's hole with it.

"Please. I can't take any more."

"Yes you can. It's okay. You'll be fine."

Jared shakes his head as much as he's able.

Melonie pushes in the wide tip of the plug, clearing the first flared bump with ease. The second one is more challenging, with Jared squirming an excessive amount and clenching too much. Melonie spanks him. That stills him. The last bump is almost too large for the boy. It nearly tears him. Melonie forces it in with a pop. 

Jared feels too full. His anus burns from the stretch, his belly aches, his nipples sting, his bum hurts from the slap. He feels the object in him being forced further inside by the plug.

"Lie on your back."

Jared is too scared to argue. He eases himself onto his back, his arms pressed uncomfortably beneath him, the plug being forced in a little bit more.

Melonie squats over him. "Clean me."

Jared does nothing.

" _Clean me_."

 Jared shuts his eyes and uses his tongue to clean the urine from Melonie's cunt. She moans and squats further so that her shaved opening rests in Jared's mouth. He sucks and licks until Melonie is satisfied, his whimpers and sobs drawing sounds of pleasure from her. 

The alcohol hits Jared full force. He finds himself back in his house, sitting on the couch. Anna dives onto his lap. She's smiling. One of the last smiles he ever sees on Anna's face.  She giggles. All Jared wants is to live in this moment forever, where his family is alive, where he's with his sister; safe, happy. One of the last moments of happiness he ever had.

Jared is jerked out of the hallucination. Melonie furiously shoves the funnel gag into his mouth. Her formerly flawless features are warped and deformed in his vision. Jared gags when the funnel is forced too far back. Melonie begins to pour a small, approximately eight ounce bottle of rubbing alcohol down the funnel. Jared, for a moment, thinks that the alcohol is burning his throat, but he knows better than to resist, so he swallows as much as he can until he runs out of air. He's coughing.

Jared blacks out.

He's being shoved back into his clothes and carried down the complex pathway to the room where Luke and the others are. Jared constantly passes in and out of consciousness. His vision swirls and distorts, going black around the edges. He's dumped in the room. Jared is swallowed by the darkness.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke cares for Jared after the ordeal with Melonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely going to be one of my less graphic ones. Sorry, because I know that that's what you came here to read. Next chapter will be better, though!! I just felt a little bad for Jared....poor kid.

Luke jolts awake when Jared is roughly tossed into the room. It takes him a moment to realize that Jared is laying on the floor, unconscious, and likely injured. He hurries over to the boy, undoing the ropes which bind his wrists behind his back and realizes how strongly he smells of alcohol. As soon as he finishes undoing the ropes, Jared's eyes fly open. His eyes dart about the room in terror, as though the space is filled with monsters. Jared begins yelling and thrashing, his words indecipherable and his movements clumsy. And then he slowly stills, falling back into that half-asleep state. He's delirious. He probably has alcohol poisoning. Melonie's done it to just about everybody in this room.

Despite having only known Jared for a couple of minutes only about an hour or two ago, Luke feels obligated to help Jared. He drags the boy to the only toilet in the room. 

"Jared can you sit up for me?" Luke murmurs. He treats him like he does his own kids, or at least how he would treat his own kids, if he had been able to watch them grow up.

Jared does nothing but mumble as one might if they were sleeptalking. He says something about someone named Anna and something else about Kaleb, and the rest was nonsense. 

Luke leans Jared over the toilet. He reluctantly forces two of his to the back of the kid's throat until his gag reflex kicks in. Jared bites down hard on Luke's fingers before hurling into the toilet bowl. As soon as he finishes puking, Luke lays him gently on the cold floor.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Rafael peers at Jared curiously.

"Alcohol poisoning. The smell is so strong that I actually think he might've drank isopropyl or rubbing alcohol," Luke says, staring in pity at Jared.

"He probably did."

It's another couple of silent minutes before Rafael says, "You'd be doing that kid a favor by just letting him die."

"What do you mean?"

Rafael sighs and shakes his head. "You know what's going to happen to him. Poor kid's probably going to die anyways, and with Kaleb and Jack, it's bound to be in a way much more unpleasant that dying in a drunken stupor."

Luke can't believe what he's hearing. "No. I couldn't just let him die. He's just a kid. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Well, he doesn't deserve this either. None of us do. And yet, here we are."

There's a moment of silence.

"Whatever suffering he goes through from here on out is on your hands."

Luke turns away from Rafael and stares at Jared's small, fragile form. Rafael is always bitter, but never like this. Rafael has never once wished death upon anyone other than the psychopaths, nor blame Luke for anything. Luke wonders about what changed.

* * *

Jared's head pounds excruciatingly and he rolls over onto his slightly bloated stomach, groaning. A hulking figure hunches over him, rather resembling Kaleb in stature.

Luke watches as Jared wakes up. It's been around two hours since Jared was thrown in. Luke approaches the boy, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Jared immediately recoils. "Don't touch me!" His words are heavily slurred. He accidentally slams the back of his head into the wall and he moans again. His body remains rigid in terror. Obvious signs of beating and torture cover Jared, offering an explanation for his current behavior; the bite mark on his neck, the bright red slap mark on his right cheek, the electrical burns on his neck and arms.

"Jared, it's okay. It's just me. Just Luke. Don't be afraid. You're safe now." Luke's brow creases. 

Jared still stares at him in terror, but his breathing slows a bit. "We're never safe"

After a couple minutes, he relaxes and lays on his back against the cool floor.

"Jared, can you tell me what happened?" Luke prompts.

Jared immediately begins to panic again. "I don't know, I don't know. She just kept pouring it down my throat."

"Jared, look at me."

Jared turns his terrified eyes on Luke.

"You're okay. You're not with her anymore. You're safe. Everything's gonna be okay." Luke stared Jared dead in the eyes and the boy calmed down slightly. "Now, can you tell me what happened? I can't help you if you don't"

Jared nodded his head. "I...I was strapped down to a table. Melonie made me drink. Made me finish the bottle. Then she...she..." Jared trailed off, his breath quickening until he was hyperventilating. He started to rock himself back and forth and his fingers curled into tight, terrified fists.

"Whoa, Jared, calm down. It's okay, you're okay."

Jared buries his face in his lap and continues rocking himself. His head keeps on banging against the wall, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Jared! You have to stop!"

Jared doesn't hear him.

Luke forces him to the ground. Jared is sobbing and clawing at Luke. Luke hugs him tight and rocks him. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay." Luke tries to soften his voice to be calming. He guesses it worked, because Jared's breathing slows and he relaxes.

Luke strokes Jared's hair softly and the boy's eyes close.

Within minutes, Jared is calm and sleeping on the floor. Luke slumps over in relief.

"See what I mean? Poor kid would have been better off." Raphael sighs from his corner in a room filled with curiously unsympathetic eyes. Luke wonders at those eyes. Wonders why none of them even care about the poor kid.

After about an hour, Jared stirs, opening his strangely colored eyes now grown dull. Pinprick pupils dart anxiously around the room, resting upon Luke.

"Jared? Are you okay?" Luke tentatively peers at Jared.

The boy's breath catches as he leans himself against the cool wall. "I feel like shit." He pauses. "No, beyond shit."

"Are you good to tell me what happened?"

Jared takes a deep breath and nods. "She put me on a table. Poured something down my throat...vodka, I think. She made me drink the whole bottle." Jared swallows hard. "She electrocuted me. Over...and over again. I...she..." His voice broke. "I can't...Well, by the end I was so wasted I was hallucinating. That's when she made me drink something really, really strong. No clue what the hell that was. All I know is that I started to black out." Jared buries his face in his hands.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can do to help?" Luke asks, his brow knit.

"It's not like you could get anything for me. Just look at where we are." Jared heaves a sigh and leans his head back.

Luke glances back and notices Raphael staring lamentingly at Jared. The look in his eyes is almost...empathetic. Completely out of the ordinary for Raphael, whose compartment is generally cold and unfeeling.

They all hear footsteps down the hall.

"Already? It's way too early for this," says Ryan, a red-headed, freckley 20-something year old with large emerald eyes to match an exceedingly loud personality.

"What's going on?" Jared's hands are back to nervous fists.

Raphael says his first words to Jared, "You're not going to like it."

"What's he talking about? Luke?" Jared is already rigid in fear.

The heavy metal door swings open and two burly men stand in the doorway.

Raphael. It's your turn. And Jared," one of the men announced, beckoning them.

Raphael's brow twitches upon hearing Jared's name. He stands, but Jared remains on the ground.

"What's happening? Where are you taking us?" Jared's eyes are darting around like flies in a plastic bubble.

One of the burly men reaches for Jared's arm, but he jerks it away, stumbling back.

Raphael leans over and whispers, "Jared, don't fight it. Just go. Please."

Jared shakes his head vigorously. It's too late anyways. One of the huge men grabs the boy's neck, forcing him against the wall and lifting him. Jared's legs thrash uselessly and his weak hands struggle to pry the fingers off his throat. The man slams him to the ground.

Raphael can nearly hear the wind getting knocked out of Jared. He definitely detects the sound of a couple of his ribs fracturing. Raphael winces.

The burly man hauls Jared to his feet and brings him out of the room. He's separated from Luke and Raphael. He's alone.

The man shoves him down the hall and Jared stumbles onward, exhausted, dehydrated and famished, nauseous, his ribcage and asshole throbbing. He still has that awful plug in there. Jared is terrified out of his mind, but that's nothing new. He's seriously hung over and is being shoved down a hallway to (according to Raphael) a place he's not going to like.

Jared is pushed into a room where Kaleb and Jack await him. They supply him with water and snack, and also help him remove that godawful butt plug that kept Melonie's piss inside him.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Jared trembles as he raises a glass of water to his parched lips.

"You should be more worried about what Raphael is going to do to you. He's ruthless in the cage." Kaleb grins widely at Jared and replaces the empty glass in his hand with a granola bar.

Jared watches curiously as Kaleb slips a glock into his waistband.

The crowd makes way for Jared, Kaleb, and Jack. There are tons of people here, way more than Jared was expecting.

Jared is shoved through a metal grate which locks behind him. He's in a hexagon-shaped cage of chain link fence. Raphael faces Jared on the opposite end of the cage. Jared estimates that they're about five yards apart.

A voice booms over a loudspeaker. "Today in the cage we have newcomer Jared--" the crowd roars "--facing long-time champion Raphael."

Screams and whistles fill the room. How many people could possibly be in here? To Jared it sounds like at least a thousand. It's disturbing to think that so many people would come to something like this.

Jared glances anxiously around him. He sees Luke at the front, fingers curled into the fence, eyes wide and peering at Jared.

"The rules of the match are as follows:" The voice says once more. "Fighters are required to participate. If one does not fight, punishment will be administered severely and very slowly. The match will continue until a fighter is unable to continue, whether that means incapacitated or dead. Let the fight begin."

Jared feels the blood drain from his face.

The room is silent for a long moment, neither Jared nor Raphael wanting to fight. The people are getting antsy. They scream for someone to make the first move.

Raphael curses under his breath. He charges, slamming Jared hard against the fence and Jared winces. His cracked ribs are throbbing.

"Jared, I need you to fight, okay?" Raphael whispers in Jared's ear.

"What? No!"

"Please! If you don't fight, one of us is going to end up dead." Raphael socks Jared in the stomach as softly as he can without being suspicious. It still hurts Jared's ribcage like hell.

"It's better that I'm dead anyways. I can't be Kaleb's toy anymore," Jared says grimly, looking into Raphael's charcoal-black eyes.

Raphael nods. This has to look like a real fight. His fist connects with Jared's nose and blood seems to immediately spurt from it. Raphael knows for sure that it's not broken. He made sure that it wasn't. He pushes Jared to the ground and climbs on top of him. His hands wrap easily around the boy's throat and begins to slowly crush his esophagus.

Raphael glances up at Luke, who stares in horror at the two of them.

Luke doesn't know who he wants to come out of this alive. Raphael has been his only friend through all of this. He's watched from this same spot as Raphael had killed others just like him, all the while knowing it was only a matter of time before it's Luke's turn. But that's always been about survival. Kill or be killed. Jared is just a kid. Some harmless, thirteen-year-old kid. He doesn't deserve to die. Not like this.

Instinct tells him kick, thrash, scratch. Anything to survive. The only thing that stops him is will, or rather, lack thereof. No will to live. The only thing that will prevent further suffering is death, isn't it? Maybe he'll see Mom and Dad and Anna again. Black blotches appear in Jared's vision, slowly closing in. His lungs scream and burn from lack of oxygen. Jared closes his eyes.

Raphael stares at Jared as his thumbs dig harder and deeper into his neck. He remembers when he was first taken from his home by Melonie and her partner in crime and brutality and torture, Gordon. Raphael, barely fourteen, finding himself ripped from his happy family in East Virginia and taken to a place of horror pain and fear. Melonie and Gordon had both had an appetite for someone of Raphael's young age, and now it's just Melonie who loves to torture him. "All fun and games," as she likes to say. Raphael remembers how terrified he was. How often he wished for death. But also how badly he wanted to go home. But he never made it home. He'll never see his family again. Will Jared ever go home? How could he? Raphael never made it home in ten years, so how could a little boy like Jared possibly escape this god forsaken place? All Raphael knows is how much young Jared reminds him of himself when he was a boy.

Strangely, Raphael and Jared simultaneously think, " _What a sweet release death will be _."__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a pretty rough time. I guess Raphael does, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! Thanks for waiting, but truth be told, this chapter is more about continuing the plot rather than just good ole porn. Don't worry, though! There's some good stuff in here. Enjoy!

Jared feels relief from the pressure on his neck.

Is he dead?

The jeers echoing through the room pound at his eardrums.

Jared opens his eyes, coughing, throat burning, chest heaving. The blackness clears from his vision.

Raphael still sits on top of him, but his arms are now at his sides, clenched into strained fists. His eyes are tearful and staring at Jared.

A deafening bang echoes through the room, but Jared thinks nothing of it. It's a crazy crowd; probably just some idiot trying to be louder than everyone else.

At least, he thinks nothing of it until a small hole appears in the center of Raphael's forehead and Jared's face and shirt are coated in a fine red mist. A small, crimson droplet trickles down the bridge of Raphael's nose. Jared notices the blankness of his eyes, and just past his head is Kaleb standing outside the cage with his gun aimed at Raphael, smoke rising from the barrel and a smug grin on his face.

Blood.

That's what sprayed all over Jared.

Raphael topples over, limp, onto Jared. Jared immediately scrambles to get out from under the heavy body. He pushes himself as far back from Raphael as he can, only going about a foot until he's pressed close against the fence. Jared can barely breathe. He still coughs uncontrollably, chest still heaving due to lack of oxygen, but also from panic.

The voice announces, "It appears that our former champion, Raphael, is dead. And, due to fighter Jared's failure to participate in the match, punishment must be administered."

 

Luke stares in incomprehension at the body of Raphael and small Jared, huddled against the cage. The young boy's face is ashen and horrified, the only color being the fine sheen of blood and his mystifying eyes.

Melonie enters the enclosure, whip in hand. Her index finger brushes across the sharp barbs all along the multiple strands of the whip. Jared's head snaps toward her and he cowers. Melonie brushes back his almost snow-white hair, him recoiling at the touch. She beckons Luke and Ryan in from the front of the crowd. She grips Jared's arm tightly and drags him to the center of the hexagonal area, forcing him to his knees. He barely resists. He will in a moment, that's for sure.

Jared stares up at Melonie, who grins widely as she has Luke and Ryan grab his wrists.

"Melonie will deliver the punishment of fifteen lashes."

Jared barely registers the words that explode from the sound system. It takes him a good long moment.

Fifteen lashes.

Fifteen from that whip.

Razor sharp barbs jut from each of the nine strands of the whip.

"Jared, make sure to count each one. Otherwise, we start over." Melonie smiles, her soft voice flowing through Jared like molasses.

Luke and Ryan release Jared's wrists so Melonie can strip off his shirt, tinted red with Raphael's blood.

Melonie walks behind him, slowly turning the whip in her hands.

Jared is restrained once more. He hears the whip crack and braces for impact.

Nothing. She did it just to make him afraid. Jared doesn't even know that it's coming, and when it does, it's a thousand times worse than he imagined.

 

Luke takes his eyes off Raphael's body only when Jared's shirt is removed from him. He winces at the sight of the electrical burns, the cuts, bruises, and the mostly-healed welts the cover his back and front. But when Luke looks back at the body of his friend--limp, lifeless, blood pooling beneath his head--all he wants is for Jared to pay for what he's done. Raphael has been his only true friend through all of the shit that happened, and now he's dead. All because he was pitted against Jared in this goddamn match.

At first, when the whip cracked, Jared started. Luke has been punished with that whip once or twice. He prefers not to go through it again, so he behaves. Luke suspects Jared is going to be seeing a lot of that whip from now on. The kid is a bit of troublemaker, at least in the eyes of these psychos.

At the second crack, the whip makes contact. The leather cleanly slices open the skin, and the barbs snag. Melonie has to give the whip an extra tug to rip the barbs from Jared's back. That single lashing left an awful bloody array of deeply cut, raggedly torn skin.

Luke is surprised when Jared doesn't make a sound. His eyes go wide and his jaw slack, the wind seeming to be knocked out of him by the cruel leather. Only whimpering, "One."

 

The crowd screams, fingers gripping the fence, clawing toward Jared. They want the young boy so badly that they'll fight in a match themselves to get close to him. Or maybe they want Melonie, the gorgeous young maiden with a fiery side to her. Or the whip. Or maybe they just want someone, someone to fuck, torture, or to play with like their own special toy. They're all just hungry. For violence. For something, _anything_ , to fill that void. To fulfill their wants, needs, compulsions. Something to quench the bloodthirstiness that is with them always, lurking in the darkness within.

 

Jared doesn't know how long he can hold out. Even just one lashing is unbearable. The whip comes down on him again, and this time Jared wails as Melonie takes her time to slowly tear the barbs from Jared's butchered flesh. He tries to yank his wrists free from Luke and Ryan's grasp, pleading, "Let go. Please, Luke let go. Luke?"

 

Raphael's dead body. Blood pooling beneath him. Jared's fault.

 

"Count," Luke snarls.

Luke's fingers wrap tightly around his wrist like a boa constrictor until his knuckles go white and Jared's circulation is cut off.

"Two." Jared's voice is barely audible.

Melonie says, "Louder!"

Jared's voice breaks as he shouts, "Two!"

It seems to go on forever. Jared is barely holding himself together.

By the tenth crack of the whip, Jared is nearly unconscious. His head lolls forward and Melonie pauses in the lashings. She comes up in front of him, tilting up his chin and backhanding him hard across his cheek. Jared's eyes fly open and he tries to wrench his wrists free.

Melonie squeezes his cheeks until his lips pucker. "How many have I given you?"

"Ten."

"Well, we have another fifteen to go, because we're starting over." Melonie lets go of his face, and goes behind him again.

Jared rasps imploringly, "Nonono. Please, don't I'll count. I won't pass out, I promise. Please!" 

His throat is already sore from crying, screaming, shouting, begging. 

The leather comes down on his back once more.

Jared says, hoping they're not truly starting over, "Eleven."

Melonie screams, "Wrong!"

The whip cracks, like the snapping of bones.

"One," Jared sobs.

They start over again at fourteen when Jared passes out. He's picked up off the ground and slapped awake. He only makes it to one before falling unconscious again--from pain, blood loss, exhaustion. Jared is thrown into an enclosure neighboring the hexagonal one. He lands on his back, dirt and muck and filth being rubbed into the gashes. Many of the lashes are deep, the barbs having cut through the flesh to Jared's shoulder blades, spine, and rib cage. He barely manages to roll onto his stomach, where his face becomes smeared with grime and his own blood.

 

Luke is back in the crowd, and looking over at small, blood-plastered Jared lying on the floor, he's disgusted with what he's done. How could he possibly blame a boy so young for the death of his friend?

The fenced area Jared is in is much smaller than the hexagonal. Small enough for the mob's greedy fingers to reach for him. For them to spit on him, touch him however they like.

Luke watches in horror as the crowd pries open the door, snatching Jared from the enclosure. They bring him to the edge of the room, which is much less populated than the center. They form a circle around him, stripping off his remaining closes, each taking their turn and having their way with him. Luke nearly vomits.

 

Jared barely understands what's happening. It comes to him in flashes. Pulled from the enclosure. Clothes taken. Spit on. Licked. Fingernails dig into the wounds on his back. Jared tries to curl into fetal position, but he's forced to lay flat. A man straddles him. Biting. Dragging his tongue down his body. Kissing. The people around them spit on Jared. They kick him. And Jared is too weak to fight back. Jared starts to cry, and the man beats him until he doesn't even have the energy to cry. They continue to pass Jared around as if he's theirs to share.

They shove things up his ass and leave them there. They force Jared to give blow jobs, force him to eat them out.

Apparently they're not allowed to shove their dicks up his ass. Not allowed to actually take his virginity. He assumes Kaleb made that rule. Of course he wants to be Jared's first.

Jared is choking on cum nonstop. Gagging as cocks force their way down his throat. Sobbing as strange men and women suck on him. Bite his nipples. Forcing their tongues and fingers and fists into his hole until he can't even clench it.

There's a time where Jared has a moment to breathe, and he sees his abused body through a haze. His belly bloated from being forced to swallow every last bit of ejaculation and piss shot down his throat. Covered in his own blood, in others' and his own urine, a small amount of vomit, and cum. Loads, and loads of cum. He's sticky with it. But it makes sense, considering the immense number of people surrounding him.

And then the moment, the ever so short moment, is over and people smother him once more.

 

The loudspeaker announces the winner of another match. Luke barely registers it. He's rooted to the floor as he watches men and women do what they please with Jared.

 

Ryan hears shouting from the far side of the room, and walks over to see what the ruckus is all about. He stops in his tracks at the sight of a fifty-or-so year old man rubbing his cock all over Jared, forcing it inside the nearly unconscious kid's mouth. Thrusting, moaning, grunting. Ryan gags. He can't just let this happen to Jared. He can't just let the monsters have their way. Ryan spots Luke, who seems almost frozen in horror.

"Luke." Ryan runs up to him.

Luke doesn't even blink.

"Luke! What the hell are you doing? Help me get Jared."

Luke nods vigorously, snapping out of his terrified trance and forcing himself to shove his way through the crowd until he's standing before the man on top of Jared.

Luke kicks him in the face. "Sicko."

He stoops in front of Jared, saying something the kid doesn't understand. He gently lifts the boy off the ground. Jared sees Ryan making his way toward them as his eyelids droop and close.

Ryan instructs one of his fellow prisoners to find Jared's clothes while he and Luke find a safe place to take him. He knows they don't have much time. The mob of perverted pedophile psychos is following after Luke and Jared.

At the door out of the room and into the halls, a guard is posted.

"We need to get through." Ryan tries to stand tall. It just makes his emaciated form look more scrawny.

"No can do." The guard says, nonchalant. He doesn't even cast a glance toward Jared.

"Please, we just need a safe place for the kid," Ryan pleads. "Ask Kaleb! I'm for sure that he'll let us." 

Ryan isn't even close to sure.

The guard mutters into his earpiece and Kaleb, on the opposite side of the room, twitches, muttering an answer back.

The guard says, "Kaleb will let you use his room. The officer on the other side of this door will escort you."

"Thank God!" Ryan, Luke, and an unconscious Jared hurry out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. Hope that was a good way to ease your pain and take away the terrible suspense I left you in with last chapter. Wrote this chapter in one go, like always. Ate lunch late. I tend to just blow through my writing and not stop for literally anything. Such as eating or using the bathroom. Probably not a good thing to do.  
> Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I'm coming to the end of this specific work, but not at all close to the end of Jared's story. Thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback, constructive criticism, suggestions for my next story, in the comments. Thanks! Catch you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ryan help Jared out, poor kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Second chapter written today let's do it! I have this feeling I won't finish it today. Whoops. Well, I haven't written this chapter yet, so I'm not sure if there'll be any sex or anything in it, so sorry if there isn't. I don't think this chapter is super important, so if you feel like it, you can just skip it. Whatever you want to do, I support you. And I love you.  
> That's a joke, if you didn't catch that. Typing doesn't really show sarcasm. Uh-oh. I don't know who you are, so of course I don't love you. I mean I could... but no.  
> This is getting off track. Go ahead and read. Or don't. Whatever you want to do.

Ryan and Luke gently lay poor, battered Jared onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor. He's still unconscious, but not for long.

"What do we do? I don't even know what we're supposed to do here." Ryan runs his fingers through his ginger hair. "Luke, you're the doctor, what do we do?" 

Ryan's hand trembles. He knows that he needs to get himself together. He's barely more sane than Luke right now, who was staring, almost catatonic, at Jared until Ryan finally got him to get moving and help the poor kid. He has to be calm. He has to think straight. For Jared. For this small, most-certainly traumatized boy laying on the floor in front of him.

"I...We...We need to clean him before we do anything else. The shower is pretty big, to we can carry him in there." Luke stands rigid and unmoving from his spot as he talks, his voice still distant and eyes still anchored on Jared.

Ryan nods and gently lifts Jared from the tile, careful not to wake him. He carries the boy into the large, open shower and slowly lays him back down on the floor.

"We're not going to actually use the shower, it's just that it has a drain and makes it so that we're not all laying in blood and other fluids," Luke says from the sink.

The blood will go down the drain, and hopefully the memory of the pain of this night will go with it.

Luke enters the walk-in shower with two sopping wet washcloths scrunched in his fingers. He stands over Jared and just stares in ill-disguised horror. Then, he tosses a washcloth to Ryan.

"One for you, one for me," says Luke. "I guess we ought to get to work."

He hesitantly kneels next to the boy and gently cleans his face with the cloth.

"Luke, we need to flip him over. He's bleeding a lot, so we should probably deal with that first."

Jared's blood already swirls down the drain in a long stream.

Luke nods and rolls Jared onto his stomach. Ryan strips off his own shirt and lays it across Jared's hips, hoping to give him at least a bit of coverage.

Upon touching one of the many deep red gashes on his back with a washcloth, Jared jolts awake.

 

Through half-open eyelids, Jared glances around the room. Tile floor, tile walls, maybe tile ceiling? 

A shower.

There are hands on him. On his back. Digging into his cuts. Hurts. So bad.

Jared is in a shower. With someone. Memories from earlier painfully sear his brain.

Seriously hungover. Raphael. Dead. Melonie whips him. Someone on top of him. His clothes gone. People surrounding him.

Jared doesn't manage to block out the rest. All he knows, it that he needs to get out. Now.

There's someone really close to him. Jared flips onto his back, dragging his nails up the person's front. They cry out and back away in shock and confusion. Jared is about to spring to his feet when his face is forced against the tile. He's now pinned down and in a worse situation than before. Jared writhes, but it's useless. This person is probably two times heavier than himself. Tears well in Jared's eyes and a sob creeps up his throat.

"Pleasepleasepleasedon't. Stop! Please, I can't do it. I'm sorry, don't hurt me," Jared repeats over and over, his words jumbling and becoming an indecipherable mess. He's hyperventilating. Can't breathe.

 

The only way to describe what happened to this poor kid is gang rape. His fear is understandable. He has a right to be terrified out of his mind.

"Jared, you're okay. It's okay. It's just Luke. I won't hurt you, Jared, I just need you to calm down. Otherwise I can't let you up," Luke murmurs. He tries to think of what he'd do if Jared was his own child. Or maybe if he was his patient.

Jared dissolves into sobs, managing in between panicked breaths, "I'm sorry, Luke. Please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. For Raphael to..." Jared takes big heaving breaths, barely managing to get out the words, "I-I-sorry."

Luke hates that Jared is afraid of him. He knows that he should've helped the kid rather than restraining him to get whipped. Luke lifts his weight slightly off Jared.

"No, No, Jared. I don't blame you. I know you didn't mean it. It's not your fault. And even if it was, I'd never hurt you."

In his mind, Luke corrects himself,  _I'd never hurt you_ again _. I was the one who let you get whipped. And raped._ Luke wishes that he hadn't just stood there. That he had done something to help Jared.

Luke sits up and allows Jared to curl into fetal position. Just a thirteen year old kid who didn't deserve any of this. He probably never did anything even close to terrible enough that he should be sentenced to death in this hellhole.

 

Ryan sits with is back against the wall and his gaze fixed upon a single shower tile. Luke sits next to him.

"How long did you watch?" Ryan whispers.

"What? What do you mean?" Luke knows exactly what he means.

Ryan's voice shakes. "How long were you standing by, watching what they did to Jared?"

Luke looks away. His voice breaks. "Ten minutes. Probably more."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I...I just...I froze. I wanted so badly to move and help, but I couldn't. I was scared. I don't know what happened to me. I should've done something."

Ryan raises his voice. "Yeah, you know what? You really should've."  He glances at Jared, sure that the the kid must have heard him. Jared didn't so much as twitch aside from him taking shuddering breath after shuddering breath. Ryan continued, his voice lowered to a whisper once more. " _Jared_ is the one who paid the price for you being 'too scared!' Think of how terrified Jared must have been! And how for  _ten minutes_ he was being..."

Ryan shuts his eyes. He feels that he can't finish the sentence. He doesn't understand why he's so furious about this. He only met the kid a day ago and hasn't exactly interacted with him directly. Ryan knows that Jared's grown on him and that he deserves this a lot less than the rest of them.

He clears his throat. "Let's just help this kid, alright?"

Ryan sits up, wincing as the scratch marks given to him by Jared pulled on. They stretched from high on his chest down to is lower abdomen in three long, bloody lines. Ryan wouldn't have gotten them if he hadn't lent his shirt to Jared. He doesn't regret it.

He kneels next to Jared, murmuring his name. Jared doesn't move. 

Ryan repeats, "Jared."

No response. Finally Ryan taps the boy's shoulder and Jared jerks, rolling over hastily to face Ryan. Ryan starts, then notices the kid's condition; his breath is coming in short , panicked gasps. His pallid complexion allows for the red blotches from crying to stands out. Jared's bottom lip quivers and his brow is drawn. And for the first time, Ryan notices his strange, beautiful eyes. It's almost off-putting. The colors, as well as the look in his eyes. There was something in them that made Jared look both terrified and fearless at the same time. A sort of...determination and defiance that Ryan doesn't see very often anymore.

"Jared, it's alright. I won't hurt you." Ryan gives a small smile, looking Jared in the eye. Eye, singular. He looks only in the bright blue one, since the green once is half-swollen shut. 

 

Jared narrows his eyes (eye) at the man. He thinks this is the guy who restrained him while being whipped. Ryan. Jared glances down at the shirt in his lap. This is Ryan's shirt. And the scratches on Ryan's chest. Those must be from Jared.

"Ryan...right?"

Ryan nods.

"Sorry. About..." Jared gestures at the still-bleeding gouges.

Ryan shrugs. "Nah. It's cool. No hard feelings."

That being all the reassurance Jared needs, he rolls exhaustedly onto his stomach. He feels lightheaded and nauseous, but fights the urge to vomit. He struggles to ward off the images from earlier, but they just force their way into the forefront of his mind.

 

Ryan and Luke finally repair the most severe of Jared's injuries, but here are, of courses, still the bite marks where full chunks of flesh were ripped out, but otherwise, their work is mostly done. All that's left is to clean Jared the rest of the way.

Luke realizes that Jared has been lying still for a little too long.

"Jared?" Luke places two fingers on the boy's carotid artery to find that his pulse is racing.

 

Jared is jerked out of his trance by the hand on his neck. Thank God. He doesn't want to be thinking about the past few hours anymore. About what those people did to him. He twists around hastily to see who it is. Just Luke.

"Jared, are you okay?" Luke's brow creases.

"Define okay." Jared eases himself back onto the ground.

Luke asks tentatively, "Is it alright if we clean you up a bit?"

Jared shakily nods.

 

Ryan and Luke tenderly wipe away semen, urine, and even a good amount of vomit and shit from around the lashes on Jared's back. They do the same for his chest, being especially careful around Jared's tender, red nipples. The boy shifts uncomfortably. Moving down to his penis, Luke carefully wipes away saliva and blood from bite marks. They quickly clean off fluids on Jared's legs and inner thighs, flipping him over and getting to the toughest part; Jared's ass. It must be the most abused out of anything on the poor kid's body. Bite marks, cuts, bright red slap marks, semen, urine, shit, everything. His hole is even a little bit inside-out. Luke cleans Jared's ass, then apologizes just before poking the boy's asshole in with a washcloth. Blood begins to lightly stream from him. 

Jared fully relaxes now. Luke and Ryan help him sit up against the wall.

"Could you guys leave for a minute? I just need to be alone."

"Of course." Ryan stands and beckons Luke to come with him. They close the bathroom door behind them. 

Jared slumps over and lays back down, curling into fetal position. Fluid drains steadily from his hole, and yet he knows for sure that there are still things inside him. But there was no way he could ask Luke or Ryan to do anything about it.

He wants his mom. His dad. His little sister. But they're gone. Jared realizes how alone he is and breaks down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I think this is the end of Jared Meets Melonie. Onto the next phase, I guess. Please leave comments--suggestions for the next story, constructive criticism, whatever. Anything is helpful. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is much more eventful. I hope you enjoy it. I'll probably be putting it up in the next hour or so. Stick around, browse the site or something (something, being my other works in the series). I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please give me suggestions for what else you want to happen to Jared! I need some ideas.


End file.
